I'm Through Writing
by LiveInTechnicolor
Summary: A song fic to Love Song. This is my first try, so please be kind. This is what happens when Cam decides that she through writing House's songs.


**A/N: Hello. This is my first try at a fanfic so please be kind! Umm, well the song isn't mine and neither is House... And that saddens me... I'm going to go pout now... Enjoy! --Madi**

Stress.

Stress was not a good thing, especially for Allison Cameron, a girl who spent her entire life keeping everything in order. At the age of five she had her stuffed animals arranged in neat rows on her shelf, at seven her Barbie dolls were kept in their boxes until she wanted to play, and when she was 13 her jewelry was color coded.

'_How in the hell did I end up working for him?'_ She though to her self one night as she stayed late catching up on his charts.

Him.

The manipulative bastard who at the age of five would deliberately go outside in the rain just so he could track mud through the house, at seven he would leave his toys all over the floor just to see how angry he could make his father, and when he was ten he covered his door in super hero stickers.

She shook her head, letting her chocolate curls fall over her shoulders. She took a cautious look around the office, making sure she was totally alone before she opened her MP3 files. She clicked the play button and soon an upbeat piano was heard.

"_Head underwater  
And they tell me  
To breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that.  
Made room for me; but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to."_

Her pen began tapping in beat with the music, and soon she was softly singing along.

"_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me." _

Her pen was soon forgotten as she threw it across the room in frustration thinking of a person who fit this song so well. The one person who filled her thoughts constantly. The only person who could make her cry and laugh at the same time.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'm 'ma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today."_

She was tired of wasting her time chasing a man who simply didn't want to be chased. She made up her mind there and then that the next move was his. She could care less what it was, she just wanted to be on the receving end for a change.

"_I learned the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry."_

Her rich mezzo-soprano voice filled the small space of the conference room. She was singing with more feeling than ever before, and she was swept up in her thoughts of life, stress, and House.

"_Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am.__ 'ma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today."_

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
Im

Unbeknownst to Cameron, she had an audience. A pair of icy blue eyes watched her through the door, a cane proping it open so the music could float up to his ears. Dr. Gregory House watched his littlest duckling dance andbecame entranced.

"_Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song__."  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see."_

She spun and saw him standing there. Her hazel eyes met his and there they stayed, locked for a brief moment before he spoke.

"Why aren't you clenched?"

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see,"_

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care anymore, House. Tease, chide, verbally abuse me… I'm done." She said pulling her things together.

"Why?"

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today."_

She allowed the last note to ring through the office before closing her laptop.

"I'm tired of hearing the same old tune." She sighed and opened the door. "And I'm through writing you love songs."

**End Note: Well, there you have it. If you want it continued, just let me know... I hope you liked it. Loves! --Madi**


End file.
